ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Apophis
Apophis was an extremely powerful Goa'uld System Lord and enemy of the Tau'ri. Biography The brother of the Supreme System Lord Ra, he originally commanded a minor fleet, but he grew in strength to command the power of multiple System Lords that had been killed during his reign, ultimately succeeding Ra as the dominant System Lord after his death. He held one human host in his life. 1997 In 1997, Apophis led a contingent of Jaffa to search Ra's former domains to find hosts for his mate, Amaunet, and his son, Klorel. He had traveled to at least a half a dozen worlds, including Earth and Abydos, capturing Daniel Jackson's wife, Sha're, along with her brother, Skaara. During this time, SG-1 and SG-2 traveled to Chulak to free the captured humans, as well as recruited Teal'c, Apophis' First Prime. After being betrayed, Apophis began equipping his Death Gliders with recall devices, which would force the fighters to return to Apophis' homeworld at maximum speed if anyone tried to steal them. 1998 Apophis and Klorel lead an assault on Earth with two Ha'tak vessels, but fail due to the efforts of SG-1 and Bra'tac. He was presumed killed when the motherships collided, however the duo managed to escape via Stargate. Following his defeat, Apophis lost much of his support with the System Lords as well as losing much of his own domain. Many Jaffa learned of his defeat and supposed death and denounced him as a False God. Desperately trying to regain power, he and his Queen, Amaunet devised a way to triumph over his enemies. The two Goa'uld would mate using their hosts and create a Harcesis, a human child with all the knowledge of the Goa'uld that came before it, with Apophis planning to use the child as his new Host. 1999 With the death of Amaunet and the loss of the Harcesis thanks to the efforts of SG-1, Apophis eventually lost the rest of his powerbase and was hunted by Sokar. At some point, he managed to trick SG-1 and the SGC into giving him asylum, inviting the wrath of Sokar upon them. Sokar demanded the return of Apophis, and began firing a particle beam that was powerful enough to increase the temperature of the SGC's Iris. However, Apophis' symbiote itself was dying due to the nature of his injuries. SG-1 learned many things, even managing speak with his host, who had been trapped "in an eternal nightmare" for thousands of years, ever since he was captured in ancient Egypt during the reign of the Goa'uld on Earth. Apophis eventually succumbed to his injuries and died in his bed. The SGC dialed the coordinates of the planet that Apophis was found on, and sent the body back through, learning that Sokar can revive Apophis with his Sarcophagus. Indeed, Apophis was revived and tortured by Sokar until he was banished to Netu, a prison moon orbiting Sokar's homeworld. He adopted the name and rank Na'onak (lit. Not a God), which denoted his status as a former Goa'uld, and began plotting his revenge. It would not be until SG-1 covertly landed on Netu to rescue a Tok'ra operative, Selmak/Jacob Carter, that Apophis enacted his plan. He would execute the Lord of Netu, Bynarr, and negotiate with Sokar to destroy the Tok'ra by using information gathered from Martouf. Though, Sokar stated he already conquered the planet in question and found no Tok'ra there. SG-1, however, managed to destabilize the core of the moon, which would soon engulf the surrounding space, as well as Sokar's Ha'tak. Apophis escaped Sokar and, using Transportation Rings beamed down to the surface of Delmak, taking control of Sokar's fleet and Jaffa when his Ha'tak was destroyed. 2000 In the passing year, Apophis took control of the majority of Sokar's domain, and searched for his missing Harcesis child. He launched an attack on Kheb, while SG-1 was present, but his forces were destroyed when an Ascended being known as Oma Desala appeared to protect the child. With the loss of the Harcesis, he turned his attention to the rest of the Goa'uld System Lords, and began conquering more territory. At some point, Apophis created a new type of mothership, the Apophis-class Mothership. The size and firepower of this new vessel dwarfed a Ha'tak, and allowed him to decimate his enemies. After many months of war with Heru'ur, the two would attempt to form an alliance. Such an alliance would be devastating for the rest of the Goa'uld Empire, as Heru'ur still commanded a large force and would keep his territory in exchange for becoming a subordinate to Apophis. But, due to the efforts of SG-1 and the Tok'ra, the negotiations broke down and Apophis revealed an entire fleet of Ha'tak motherships, which were cloaked at the time. Heru'ur, realizing his fate, stood quietly as his ship was quickly destroyed by Apophis. Heru'ur's forces were absorbed by Apophis, making him the most powerful Goa'uld System Lord at the time. 2001 One of Apophis' spies, Tanith, who had been within the Tok'ra ranks for over a year, was eventually decieved into giving false information to Apophis. This allowed Tok'ra operatives to move freely within Goa'uld space. Upon learning of the deception, Tanith desperately escaped the Tok'ra base and sent a distress beacon to call Apophis and his fleet to Vorash in an effort to wipe out the Tok'ra once and for all. SG-1 learned of this and expanded the Vorash sun into a supernova. His fleet was destroyed, but Apophis and SG-1 were thrown into another galaxy. In this other galaxy, Apophis and SG-1 learned that it was inhabited by Replicators, which found their way onto Apophis' mothership. Apophis, with the now-brainwashed Teal'c as his First Prime, tricked SG-1 into letting them onboard their Ha'tak. Although he had only a few Jaffa, he ordered them to set course for Delmak, which was estimated to be a 125 year trip. After some time, Replicators that were hidden in a container had begun to replicate and take control of the mothership. They increased the speed of the hyperdrive to at least 800x the normal effectiveness. Apophis, attempting to avoid the mechanical bugs, was eventually forced into the Pel'tak. All of his Jaffa had died, except for Teal'c, who had been captured by SG-1, as they escaped in a cargo ship after sabotaging the Sublight drive. With no way for the mothership to slow down as it exited hyperspace, Apophis watched as he and the ship crashed into the surface of Delmak at light-speed, killing him. Category:Goa'uld Characters Category:System Lords